falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
OldManStockton.txt
DialogueBunkerHill |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=00020D15 |trow=6 |before= |response=I'm Stockton. You've heard of Old Man Stockton, yes? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I run three caravans that travel throughout the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You ever buy anything from Goodneighbor or Diamond City? Odds are, it's been delivered by my men. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=If you ever find yourself needing to buy or sell something, especially in bulk, talk to one of my employees in the market. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You look thirsty. Enjoy an iced cold Nuka-Cola on me, friend. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I hope you find your visit here profitable. |after= |abxy=}} HolotapesQuest |scene= (Stockton's holotape) |srow=3 |topic=00112E7B |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Very nervous}'' Update. Observed unusual activity has ceased. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Urgent}'' Window is open for a heavy to make contact but they should act now. |after=Player Default: The package is still in my possession. It cannot remain here safely for much longer. Out. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00112E7A |before=Player Default: Window is open for a heavy to make contact but they should act now. |response=''{Serious, urgent}'' The package is still in my possession. It cannot remain here safely for much longer. Out. |after= |abxy=A1a}} MS17 |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{Very cordial, thankful / Grateful}'' There you are. You're the one that rescued my Amelia. |after=OldManStockton: From what she told me it sounds just... horrible. Just horrible. |abxy=A}} |topic=000EEC02 |before=NPCMOldManStockton: There you are. You're the one that rescued my Amelia. |response=''{Can't imagine it, sounds concerned for his daughter / Sad}'' From what she told me it sounds just... horrible. Just horrible. |after=Player Default: Happy to help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EEC01 |before=Player Default: Happy to help. |response=''{Happy to give it / Grateful}'' Here's your amply deserved reward. |after=OldManStockton: I had hired a mercenary to do the job, but clearly I should've hired you instead, eh? Thank you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EEC00 |before=Player Default: Amelia said something about a reward. |response=''{Happy to give it}'' Of course she did. And you'll be paid, never you fear. |after=OldManStockton: I had hired a mercenary to do the job, but clearly I should've hired you instead, eh? Thank you. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000EEBFF |before=Player Default: Well, she's safe now. |response=''{Happy to give it / Grateful}'' Here's your amply deserved reward. |after=OldManStockton: I had hired a mercenary to do the job, but clearly I should've hired you instead, eh? Thank you. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000EEBFE |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Doctor Chambers said Amelia was a synth. Is that true? |response=''{Sounds shocked - but he's so suave it's hard to tell if he's acting (he is) / Sad}'' Is that what they said? That whole Compound sounds... insane. Amelia's my daughter and that is that. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Happy to give it / Grateful}'' You've helped my family out dearly and for that, you deserve a reward. |after=OldManStockton: I had hired a mercenary to do the job, but clearly I should've hired you instead, eh? Thank you. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000EEBF9 |before=Player Default: Here's your amply deserved reward. |response=''{Sharing a joke, super friendly and thankful}'' I had hired a mercenary to do the job, but clearly I should've hired you instead, eh? Thank you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{Happy to see the PC, daughter is said mockingly - she isn't his daughter and the player should know that / Conspiratorial}'' There you are. You're the one that rescued my "daughter," yes? |after=OldManStockton: I hadn't asked for help from... our mutual friends. But I'm glad you were there, nonetheless. |abxy=A}} |topic=000EEBF8 |before=NPCMOldManStockton: There you are. You're the one that rescued my "daughter," yes? |response=''{Thankful / Grateful}'' I hadn't asked for help from... our mutual friends. But I'm glad you were there, nonetheless. |after=Player Default: Helping you is becoming a habit. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EEBF7 |before=Player Default: Helping you is becoming a habit. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' One I am grateful for. You deserve this for all you've done. |after=OldManStockton: I had hired a mercenary to do the job, but clearly I should've contacted you instead, eh? Thank you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EEBF6 |before=Player Default: She mentioned a reward. |response=''{Happy to give it}'' For all you've done you deserve it. |after=OldManStockton: I had hired a mercenary to do the job, but clearly I should've contacted you instead, eh? Thank you. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000EEBF5 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I'm surprised you didn't contact Dez about this. |response=''{Explaining himself, logically}'' Caravans are attacked all too often. I thought it was just an unfortunate coincedence. The evidence pointed to raiders. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Thoughtful}'' And with all of us still recovering from the mishap with the Facility. Well, I didn't want to call for assistance unless I knew it was required. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Happy to give it}'' But it turned out well. So well, that you deserve to be rewarded. |after=OldManStockton: I had hired a mercenary to do the job, but clearly I should've contacted you instead, eh? Thank you. |abxy=X1c}} |topic=000EEBF4 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Doctor Chambers said Amelia was a synth. Was she right? |response=''{Hushed, conspiratorial}'' Keep it down. Amelia's a synth though even she doesn't know that. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Thinking aloud, firm}'' After what she went through with those monsters, maybe she suspects. But there's nothing to be done about that now. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Concerned for her}'' A runner has already picked her up. Hopefully the poor girl finds a safe new home. |after=Player Default: Helping you is becoming a habit. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=000EEBEF |before=Player Default: One I am grateful for. You deserve this for all you've done. |response=''{Amused, friendly}'' I had hired a mercenary to do the job, but clearly I should've contacted you instead, eh? Thank you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{Very fretful, distracted - but trying to be gracious / Afraid}'' Thank you for saving Amelia. |after=OldManStockton: But right now is a perilous time for any Railroad agents. |abxy=A}} |topic=00167FC1 |before=NPCMOldManStockton: Thank you for saving Amelia. |response=''{Rushed, intense / Afraid}'' But right now is a perilous time for any Railroad agents. |after=OldManStockton: I'm leaving the Commonwealth, and I recommend you do, as well. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00167FC0 |before=OldManStockton: But right now is a perilous time for any Railroad agents. |response=''{Scared, warning to someone he respects / Afraid}'' I'm leaving the Commonwealth, and I recommend you do, as well. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0003702A |trow=3 |before= |response=If you're here about the missing caravan the contract's already been picked up. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The mercenary I hired comes highly recommended. I'm certain I don't need further assistance. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Best of luck to you and your endeavors, though. |after= |abxy=}} RRM01 |scene= |srow=31 |topic=000A7CC5 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Salesman, laced with double meaning (secret code words being used here) / Friendly}'' Welcome, my friend. Might I ask, do you have a geiger counter? |after=Player Default: I have a geiger counter built into my Pip-Boy. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Salesman, laced with double meaning (secret code words being used here) / Friendly}'' Ah, are you here about the geiger counter? |after=Player Default: I have a geiger counter built into my Pip-Boy. |abxy=A}} |topic=0005FE20 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I have a geiger counter built into my Pip-Boy. |response=''{Salesman, friendly}'' What a fortunate soul you are. Never will you have to worry about walking into a hot spot unawares. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Salesman, trying to be convincing}'' If you're ever in the market to sell that handy device, please let me know. |after=OldManStockton: You're with our mutual friends, yes? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0005FE1F |before=Player Default: No, I don't have one. |response=''{Salesman pitch}'' Then today may be your lucky day. We're expecting a full shipment shortly. Remember: what you don't know, could kill you. |after=OldManStockton: You're with our mutual friends, yes? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0005FE1E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: "Mine is in the shop." |response=''{Slightly confused, double speak / Surprised}'' You? I was expecting someone of the... feminine persuasion. |after=OldManStockton: You're with our mutual friends, yes? |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: "Mine is in the shop." |response=''{Slightly confused, double speak / Surprised}'' You? I was expecting someone a bit more... armed. |after=OldManStockton: You're with our mutual friends, yes? |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0005FE1D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why do you ask? |response=''{Salesman, spinning a tale (sounds fake)}'' We're expecting a full shipment of geiger counters shortly. Some scavenger found them in an abandonned vault. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Enticing}'' Come back later and perhaps you'll be able to purchase one of these life-saving devices. |after=OldManStockton: You're with our mutual friends, yes? |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0005FE18 |before=Player Default: If you're ever in the market to sell that handy device, please let me know. |response=''{Double speak, still doesn't trust the PC / Conspiratorial}'' You're with our mutual friends, yes? |after=Player Default: That's right. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FE17 |before=Player Default: That's right. |response=''{Double speak}'' It's always nice to make new friends. |after=OldManStockton: You've just joined, haven't you? All you need to know is this is the first stop for all our new... packages. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FE16 |before=Player Default: Yeah, I'm with the Railroad. |response=''{Hushed, annoyed. The player just said something that could get them both in trouble if overheard. / Irritated}'' Perhaps you should lower your voice? And choose your words with greater care. |after=OldManStockton: You've just joined, haven't you? All you need to know is this is the first stop for all our new... packages. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0005FE15 |before=Player Default: Let's say I am. |response=''{Appreciative of the player's shrewdness}'' Of course. |after=OldManStockton: You've just joined, haven't you? All you need to know is this is the first stop for all our new... packages. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0005FE14 |before=Player Default: You're the one that needs help, right? |response=''{Troubled}'' Indeed, I do. |after=OldManStockton: You've just joined, haven't you? All you need to know is this is the first stop for all our new... packages. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0005FE0F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It's always nice to make new friends. |response=''{Opening up, double-speak (packages = synths) / Friendly}'' You've just joined, haven't you? All you need to know is this is the first stop for all our new... packages. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Serious / Conspiratorial}'' So maintaining proper security here and preventing any unnecessary delays is crucial. |after=Player Default: No one likes delays. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0005FE0E |before=Player Default: No one likes delays. |response=''{Double meaning / Conspiratorial}'' It's bad for business. |after=OldManStockton: My current package has been in my possession far too long. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FE0D |before=Player Default: You're talking about synths, right? |response=''{Hushed and annoyed / Irritated}'' Yes, I am talking about synths. |after=OldManStockton: My current package has been in my possession far too long. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0005FE0C |before=Player Default: A trader always has to move his merchandise efficiently. |response=''{Shrewdly appreciative}'' Exactly. |after=OldManStockton: My current package has been in my possession far too long. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0005FE0B |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Why do all packages start here? |response=''{Cautious, a little wary}'' If you don't know the answer to that already, I'm not certain I should tell you. |after=Player Default: No one likes delays. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Why do all packages start here? |response=''{Choosing his words carefully, believes he's being overheard}'' When a package leaves the manufacturer they go to a specific location. The location changes, but for now it's here. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Grim}'' So if I'm compromised, the whole supply chain dries up. |after=Player Default: You've got a tough job here. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: Why do all packages start here? |response=''{Evasive}'' Let's just stick to business, shall we? |after=OldManStockton: My current package has been in my possession far too long. |abxy=Y3a}} |topic=0005FE06 |trow=2 |before=OldManStockton: It's bad for business. |response=''{nervous / Conspiratorial}'' My current package has been in my possession far too long. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Double speak, the end of his leading question "kill them".}'' I'm supposed to deliver the package to someplace nearby. But raiders have complicated matters. So if you could...? |after=Player Default: So I just need to wipe out a few raiders. Done. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0005FE05 |before=Player Default: So I just need to wipe out a few raiders. Done. |response=''{Genuine, maybe a half chuckle at the start}'' I like you already. |after=OldManStockton: It's scheduled to be a nighttime delivery. So if you can clear out the undesirables before dawn, we can do this tonight. See you soon. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FE04 |before=Player Default: So I'm just muscle. |response=''{Unphased by the player's annoyance, doesn't mind calling the player a tool / Friendly}'' Other problems I can solve myself. But sometimes you need a hammer. |after=OldManStockton: It's scheduled to be a nighttime delivery. So if you can clear out the undesirables before dawn, we can do this tonight. See you soon. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0005FE02 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: If it's such a problem, why not just change the delivery site? |response=''{Explaining}'' The rendezvous site has worked for flawlessly many times. Introducing variables is always dangerous. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Translation of double-speak: "Raiders are trivial, the Institute is way more scary", serious}'' So clearing out the raiders is overall safer than risking our package being intercepted by our competitors. |after=OldManStockton: It's scheduled to be a nighttime delivery. So if you can clear out the undesirables before dawn, we can do this tonight. See you soon. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0005FDFD |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I like you already. |response=''{Explaining}'' It's scheduled to be a nighttime delivery. So if you can clear out the undesirables before dawn, we can do this tonight. See you soon. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I like you already. |response=''{Explaining}'' We're supposed to make the delivery at night. So once you clear out the undesirables, we'll meet after the sun sets. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=0005FDFC |before=Player Default: You've got a tough job here. |response=''{Comfortable complimenting himself / Happy}'' It requires a degree of finesse. But I am happy to do my part. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FDFB |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Just tell me what you mean. |response=''{Sigh at the beginning, hushed but talking straight, urgent / Irritated}'' This... synth... is fresh from the Institute. He's disoriented, he's never seen anything like our world. I can't hide him here forever. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Transition from hushed to normal conversational level. Double-speak again. End of sentence is "Kill the raiders"}'' I've tried to deliver him at the rendezvous location, but raiders have made that impossible. So if you could...? |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0005FDFA |before=Player Default: Sounds like Bunker Hill's important. |response=''{Patting himself on the back / Happy}'' Arguably, it's the most important. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0005FDF9 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: How do they know where to go? |response=''{Hushed, confiding - accidentally says "Patriot" and realizes it}'' We have someone on the inside. He points them here. Why Patriot chose Bunker Hill, I'll never know. |after=Player Default: You've got a tough job here. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: How do they know where to go? |response=''{Wary}'' I think I've said too much already. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: How do they know where to go? |response=''{Annoyed at himself}'' Someone I really shouldn't have mentioned. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000A7CC5 |before= |response=''{Hushed, wary / Worried}'' Everything looks clear. |after=OldManStockton: This is H2-22. H2, here's the person I talked to you about. |abxy=A}} |topic=00112E86 |before=OldManStockton: Remember what I told you, H2. |response=''{Moving to light a lantern}'' I'll fire up the signal. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FDF2 |before=NPCMOldManStockton: Everything looks clear. |response=''{Quick introductions, trying to reassure H2 / Friendly}'' This is H2-22. H2, here's the person I talked to you about. |after=Player Default: Nice to meet you, H2. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FDE8 |before=Player Default: Another person actually happy to meet me. This'll take some getting used to. |response=''{Said carefully, referring to another previous important conversation they had / Friendly}'' Remember what I told you, H2. |after=OldManStockton: I'll fire up the signal. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FDE7 |before=Player Default: This isn't an ice cream social, Stockton. |response=''{Conceding the point}'' You're quite right. |after=OldManStockton: I'll fire up the signal. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0005FDE6 |before=Player Default: Quick. Got it. |response=''{Said carefully, referring to another previous important conversation they had}'' Remember what I told you, H2. |after=OldManStockton: I'll fire up the signal. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0005FDE5 |before=Player Default: It's my designation. |response=''{Some fire in here, he's passionate about the cause / Irritated}'' The Institute doesn't bother to name their property. Synths are just numbers and letters to them. |after=OldManStockton: I'll fire up the signal. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00112E85 |before= |response=''{Just did a task}'' And... There. |after=OldManStockton: Time for me to go. Keep H2 safe. Someone will be here shortly. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005FDE9 |before=OldManStockton: And... There. |response=''{Wary, serious - "I wish you well" in tone}'' Time for me to go. Keep H2 safe. Someone will be here shortly. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0005FE3D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Coy double-speak, "Good op, let's do more missions together"}'' A pleasure doing business with you. I will recommend your services to others. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Mildly giving orders}'' Secure the delivery site. Then we'll join you. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files